Bedroom Love
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Korra and Mako are a very happy couple. But when Korra goes to Mako's apartment. Things go to romantic sexual *MAKORRA* *Rated M for words and sexual contact!*


One year have past. And Korra and Mako have been together for that long. They were very happy together. Today they went on a date in Republic City. Korra had her arm around his arm as they walked to a nice café. They walked inside as they both sat down. A lady waitress walked up to them with a smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Café Republic. What will you have?" she asked.

"I have a glass of water and a bowl of noodles" Korra said.

"I'll have the same as my girlfriend" Mako said.

"Ok. I'll get your food as soon as it's done" she said as she walked in the kitchen. Minutes later she came back with their food.

"Please enjoy" she said and smiled and walked away. Korra and Mako began to eat their food.

"Wow. This food is so yummy" Korra said happily.

"I'm glad you like it Korra. And do you want to come to my apartment after this?" Mako asked

"Sure Mako" Korra replied as she nodded. Since Mako has become a cob he now was rich. So he rent apartment with some of his money. Korra has never been to his apartment. She blushed a little while thinking about it. Korra walked into Mako's apartment.

"Wow Mako. This is pretty nice" Korra said.

"Thank you" Mako said with a smile. Korra pulled Mako closer to her as she kissed his lips. Mako smiled and kissed back. Mako picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He lay her down on his bed softly.

"Mako?" Korra asked.

"Yes Korra?" Mako asked.

"Does Bolin live with you too?" Korra asked.

"No. He lives with Asami at her house. Asami's Dad may be in jail but she wanted to live at home again" Mako said.

"Wait. I'm confused. So why is Bolin living with Asami?" Korra asked while confused.

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. Asami and Bolin have become a couple last week. So Bolin wanted to live with her even thou she's not married to her. So we can be alone here. Bolin won't bother us I promise Korra. If he does I'll kick him out. He may be my brother but I will never let him stop our love. Hell I won't!" Mako yelled.

"Mako. Your right. He won't stop our love" Korra said as she grabbed Mako's face and put her lips on his. Mako kissed back as his tongue slid in her mouth as his tongue tough there tongue as they both gave their first tongue kiss. The kiss deepen. Mako took her hair things out and Korra now had her hair down. He took off her top, pants and boots off of her. She was now only in her bra and panties. Mako pulled her bra off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Her panties were next. Her took off her panties and threw it somewhere on the floor with her bra. Korra was completely naked in front of Mako. He saw her naked and he smiled. Korra was embarrassed by her naked body in front of Mako. Mako saw her embarrassed.

"Don't worry Korra. I will be the only one who will see you naked. And you're so beautiful" Mako said as he took his shirt and pants off. Now only in his boxers as he got on top of her. He bend down and kissed her beautiful lips. Korra moan threw the kiss. Mako left her lips as he got down to her chest. His tongue came out as he licked to her breasts . He found one of her nipples as he put his tongue on her nipple. He was licking her nipple. Korra moan. Mako put her nipple in his mouth as he began to suck on it. Korra moan once more. Mako stop sucking on one of her nipples and move to her tummy. He licked her tummy. He moved down and kissed and licked her thighs. He licked even more down. He stop licking her. Korra took a hold of his boxers. She pulled on them wanting him to take them off.

"I want you" Korra said in a soft voice. Mako heard his girlfriend's words. He was about to take his boxers off and make love to her when the doorbell of Mako's apartment rang.

"What the hell!" Mako yelled.

"Crap!" Korra yelled. They were both very angry. Mako got clothes his back and ran to the door. Korra was still naked in his bedroom while still lying on his bed. She was waiting for him to return so they can make love. And she wanted to make love to him so very badly. Mako open the door and saw Bolin.

"Um Bolin. I'm busy here. What do you want?" Mako asked with an angry look on his face.

"I wanted to see how you were doing" Bolin said.

"Oh. I'm doing fine. How about you Bro?" Mako asked.

"I'm doing great. Asami and I are very happy together even thou were not married" Bolin said while happy.

"That's great Bolin. Now can you please leave? I'm very busy!" Mako yelled as he slammed his down.

"Whoa! That was rude!" Bolin said with a sad look on his face as he walked back to Asami's house. Mako didn't mean to be rude to Bolin. But he didn't want anybody to ruin his and Korra's love. Mako walked back to his bedroom.

"Sorry Korra. Now where were we?" Mako asked as he pulled off his boxers and was also naked as well. Korra saw him naked and she smiled and blushed. He got on top off her. He bend down and kissed Korra's neck.

"I love you" Korra said as she smiled.

"I love you too" Mako replied and smiled back. Mako gave Korra a passionate kiss. Korra kissed back with very much love. They stop kissing.

"Mako please. I want you" Korra begged. Mako heard her and he thrust into her. Korra had tears in her eyes of the thrusting.

"Ouch!" Korra yelled.

"Are you ok?" Mako asked.

"Yes. It just hurt a little. Just keep making love to me Mako" Korra begged once more. Mako began thrusting in and out of her.

"Mako. FASTER!" Korra yelled. Mako took her older and thrust even faster into her. It hurt Korra but she didn't care it hurt. She wanted to make love with Mako more than anything. He stop thrusting and he looked at his girlfriend in her eyes. Korra pulled Mako closer to her as she kissed his lips.

"I love you so much" Korra said as she whispered in his ear softly. Mako smiled.

'I love you so much too" Mako replied. It got dark outside.

"Mako please. Can I sleep with you for the night?" Korra asked.

"Sure Korra" Mako said as he lay down on his bed. Korra lay by him. She lay her head on his chest. They both fell asleep. Korra had a smiled on her face as she was sleeping with her now lover.

THE END


End file.
